Navidad Sin Luna Llena
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: Aquella Navidad están los dos solos. Y Remus piensa disfrutarla. Por una vez, su "pequeño problema peludo", no interferirá en su vida. Será una Navidad sin Luna Llena. Para el "Reto Navidad 2012" del foro "The Ruins".


**Navidad sin Luna Llena**

_By Fatty L_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada, excepto la trama, me pertenece. Todo es creación de la maravillosa J.K Rowling, y es claro que no recibo beneficio alguno más que el de sus reviews.

Esta historia participa en el **"Reto: Navidad 2012" **del foro **The Ruins. **La idea consistía básicamente en escoger una pareja y narrar su primera navidad _solos. _

Agradezco a **Justified October **por ser la _beta y alfa_ de esta historia. ¿Qué no saben lo que es un alfa? Pues sencillo, pásense por el foro **El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas **y lo sabrán.

* * *

Le encanta estar así, sentado frente a la chimenea con una taza de humeante **chocolate, **viendo los copos de nieve caer a través de la ventana. La sensación de paz que le provocan el paisaje y la lejanía de la luna llena le hacen olvidarse por un momento del mundo, de la guerra, de su licantropía y de la culpa, la culpa que le provoca estar con ella.

Casarse con Nymphadora Tonks es probablemente una de las decisiones más difíciles que ha debido tomar a lo largo de **su existencia** y sin duda la decisión que más alegría ha traído a su vida. Ella es el color para su mundo **gris; **antes solo existía la **noche, **ahora su esposa lleva el sol del día hasta él, presentándole un nuevo mundo de esperanza hasta ahora desconocido. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas alejarla de él, del monstruo en el que se convierte constantemente; intentó fingir que no la amaba, argumentó que es demasiado mayor para ella; lo intentó todo, y al final no consiguió detener lo inevitable.

Pero por hoy, en esta Navidad puede permitirse olvidarse de todos los "peros", solo por este día va a dejarse llevar, disfrutará de la alegría contagiosa de su nueva esposa.

Como si tuviese el poder de llamarla con el pensamiento, ahí aparece ella, con su cabello del color rosa más vivo que ha tenido nunca y con la sonrisa perenne en su tan perfecto rostro.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a La Madriguera? Molly ha enviado una lechuza diciendo que habrá una gran reunión navideña — no lo piensa dos veces antes de tomarla por la cintura y sentarla sobre su regazo. Tampoco debe pensar mucho para responder a su pregunta.

—Le escribiré a Molly para disculparnos, ella entenderá nuestra ausencia. Siempre podemos mandar los obsequios por lechuza o entregarlos mañana durante la reunión de la Orden en Grimmauld Place — la sonrisa de ella se ensancha y con la efusividad tan propia de todos sus movimientos, rodea su cuello con sus brazos, provocando que el mago derrame su chocolate sobre su espalda.

— Lo siento — su cabello se vuelve repentinamente rojo por la vergüenza — ¡Soy tan torpe! —él no puede más que sonreír.

— No te preocupes, ¿te has quemado? — después de todo, la bebida ha caído sobre ella.

— No, pero ahora estoy toda mojada. Tengo que cambiarme, esto está pegajoso — de improviso, el rostro de su esposo se vuelve rojo. Ella lo mira sin entender. Esa mirada es todo lo que él necesita para levantarse y, por primera vez, tomar la iniciativa para besarla.

La alegría estalla dentro de la metamorfomaga y su cabello lo expresa volviéndose un arcoíris de colores intermitentes. Es un beso diferente, completamente distinto a cualquiera que la joven bruja ha experimentado antes; puede sentir la determinación de Remus y las ganas de demostrarle cuánto la ama.

Él no puede ser más feliz, ha logrado por fin olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar. Poco a poco el beso va profundizándose y ambos acaban en el sofá. Ella ha olvidado por completo su camisa pegajosa; es la primera vez que él la deja acariciarlo con tanta naturalidad. Se detienen solamente por la necesidad de aire, y se miran a los ojos. En las pupilas de Remus Lupin brilla algo que hace mucho tiempo no asomaba por sus ojos: deseo. Por un momento su rostro refleja una alegría pura, libre de preocupaciones y tristezas, y Dora está dispuesta a aprovecharla.

Embelesados como están, concentrados el uno en el otro; pronto acaban en la habitación y reanudan los besos y las caricias. Los besos cada vez son más intensos y de improviso ambos se encuentran acostados; la blusa manchada de ella pronto queda olvidada en el suelo y el torso cubierto de cicatrices de él queda al descubierto. La joven demuestra muy poca timidez al recorrer cada cicatriz de su cuerpo y va depositando besos por cada sitio que recorre, como si con ello quisiera borrarlas de su piel. Con una mirada profunda a sus ojos; comienza la tarea de desabrochar su pantalón y para la sorpresa propia del mago, en esta ocasión no se encuentra dispuesto a detenerla. Se limita a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

* * *

Cuando se despierta en medio de una total dicha, se da cuenta que ha anochecido y la nieve cae copiosamente fuera de su ventana. La habitación está a oscuras y en completo silencio, solo se escucha la respiración acompasada de ella que se abraza a él con la firme voluntad de no dejarlo escapar. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y acaricia suavemente sus cabellos, que ahora han regresado a su **rosa** brillante. Jamás aquel color le pareció tan maravilloso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Dora abre los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada color miel de su marido que la observa. Pronto recuerda lo sucedido y no puede más que echarse a reír de la alegría total que la embarga.

— ¡Gracias! — logra pronunciar entre risas, mientras se abalanza sobre él y lo besa sin dubitación. No hay ni rastro de la pena con que hasta hace unas horas se acercaba a él.

Debe admitir que es una sensación muy agradable la de comportarse como una pareja de recién casados común y corriente, y es ahora cuando vuelve a sentir culpa por haberle negado todo eso a ella durante tanto tiempo. No quiso una **luna de miel** porque tenía miedo de dejarse llevar y se sentía incapaz de dejar todos sus remordimientos de lado. Seguía sin creerse merecedor de ella y además, la **luna llena** se encontraba próxima y no estaba en las mejores condiciones físicas. De todas maneras, ¿quién pensaba en lunas de miel en medio de una guerra?

Nuevamente, fue ella quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Feliz Navidad, Remus! — le tendía una caja de madera, con un moño dorado. Fue entonces cuando vió la hora, medianoche.

— Feliz Navidad, Nymphadora — justo como esperaba la sonrisa de su esposa se transformó en un puchero.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así, soy Tonks.

— De hecho no lo eres. Te llamas Nymphadora Lupin — ella pareció quedarse sin argumentos con los que discutir.

Seguía ofreciéndole el obsequio, pero él se distrajo al ser consciente de la desnudez de la bruja. Se permitió observarla sin pudor alguno, y no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado y cuestionarse qué habría hecho para conseguir su amor; cuando de hecho eso era lo que menos buscaba para su vida.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en su cara se borró por completo al recordar algo que logró traer todo el remordimiento y la preocupación de regreso.

Ella, a pesar de lo despistada que era, se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué sucede…? Remus, ¡estás pálido! ¿Pasa algo?

— Dora… — se puso mortalmente serio — ¿Usas hechizos de… _protección? _— la confusión fue evidente en el rostro de la nueva señora Lupin.

— ¿Hechizos de protección?... Claro, todos los indicados, seré despistada pero sigo siendo Auror. ¿Por qué…? — pero la pregunta murió en sus labios cuando vió la cara que ponía su esposo. De pronto comprendió — ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a hechizos anticonceptivos? Bueno, no los uso porque… no los necesito.

El hombre al escuchar eso se puso todavía más pálido de lo que ya estaba. _"Y sí… No, es poco probable. No puedo tener un hijo; no seré tan irresponsable" _Luego de mucho tiempo de mutismo absoluto, en el que la chica intentaba descubrir el motivo de tanto susto y preocupación de su parte, el logró auto—convencerse y recuperó el tono normal de su piel.

Lastimosamente tardó demasiado, ella por fin había logrado llegar a una conclusión.

— Remus… ¿no te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? — no puede disimular su shock ante tal pregunta, y ella puede leer su rostro a la perfección. Inmediatamente se sientió avergonzada y buscó su ropa por toda la habitación, para vestirse a toda prisa. Cuando por fin está completamente vestida y abrigada, se vuelve a verlo. Seguía como una estatua sentada sobre la cama, incapaz de moverse o decir algo.

— ¿Tanto te aterra la idea? — sabe que debería responder algo, explicarle que no era la idea de tener un hijo con ella lo que le aterra, si no la posibilidad de destruir la vida de su propio hijo por el simple hecho de concebirlo. Quiere decirle que la ama y explicarle, pero las palabras no salen de su boca. De una forma u otra teme que si se lo dice, ella se dé cuenta que casarse con él fue un error, que un futuro a su lado es imposible, nunca podrán formar una familia. Seguramente lo dejaría, se iría ahora que él se ha admitido por fin que la ama, su vida perdería nuevamente el color y el sentido, y no se ve capaz de soportarlo.

Son las lágrimas que corren libremente por el rostro de ella, y el color negro de su cabello, lo que hacen que por fin reaccione. Se levanta de un salto, sin importarle estar completamente desnudo, y se acerca a ella. La detiene justo antes de que cruce por la puerta y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

La obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, porque me ha costado muchísimo tomar el valor para admitir esto y mucho más para decirlo — hace una breve pausa mientras ella asimila sus palabras. Ha tomado una decisión — ¡Te amo! Como nunca pensé que podría hacerlo. Antes de conocerte vivía bloqueado y aislado del mundo; nunca dejé que nadie entrara en mi vida porque no creía merecerlo, me daba vergüenza ser tan egoísta como para enamorarme de alguien y arrastrarla a una vida a un lado de **un ser **como yo — ella ya no llora, al menos no por los mismos motivos que hace unos momentos, y quiere hablar. Sin embargo, él no la deja, tiene demasiado por decir.

— ¡Pero eres tan imposiblemente terca! No te importaron mis objeciones y te metiste por completo en mi vida sin que yo me diera cuenta. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y, aunque sigo sintiéndome miserable por atarte a una vida junto a mí, simplemente no tengo la fuerza para mantenerte lejos.

Siente un nudo en la garganta. Aún tiene muchas cosas por decirle; pero Nymphadora no duda más y se lanza de nuevo a besarlo. Es la primera vez que él le dice abiertamente que la ama; y la certeza de conocer eso la hace inmensamente feliz, al grado de borrar toda la tristeza que sintió momentos atrás.

No es una mujer de muchas palabras y todo lo que puede hacer es besarlo para transmitirle todo lo que la hizo sentir con su discurso.

— Te amo Remus, y nada, ni siquiera tu condición de **licántropo **podrá cambiar eso. No olvides que en lo que te conviertes una vez al mes no es quién eres — por primera vez en mucho tiempo Remus Lupin se sonroja por completo, y por primera vez se permitió aceptar palabras de cariño provenientes de otra persona.

En ese momento descubre que está perdido. Sabe que haría cualquier cosa por ver a Dora sonreír y que dedicará su vida entera a evitar que ella volviera a derramar una sola lágrima. Se recuerda nuevamente el propósito de esa Navidad a solas con ella, olvidarse de todos fuera de ese pequeño mundo en el que se encuentran, y recupera la emoción. Sin dejar de sonreír y de mirar a su esposa, se acerca a la mesa de noche y saca una pequeña caja de regalo.

— Feliz Navidad de nuevo, **Sra. Lupin** — ella toma la cajita dando un brinco de emoción, y a penas la destapa se lanza sobre él, llevándolo de vuelta a la cama. Él no puede evitar reírse como nunca — ¿Te gustó?

— ¡Me encanta! Es preciosa — se trata de una cadena plateada con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón hecho de una especie de cristal mágico que cambia de color — Me alegro. Lo ví mientras hacía rondas por el Callejón Diagon y me recordó a ti. Pensé que podría gustarte.

—Yo también te compré algo que me recordó muchísimo a ti — recoge la caja que había quedado olvidada y se la da, circunspecta — No es nada comparado con tu regalo, pero sé que te gusta mucho.

La destapó sin imaginarse lo que podría contener, y se sorprendió al ver más de 50 chocolates de todas las formas y con rellenos de todos los sabores. Consideró que era el mejor regalo que le habían dado en toda su vida.

— ¡Dora, muchas gracias! Es el regalo perfecto.

—Ahora ya sabes que cada vez que estés triste o enojado, siempre puedes tomar uno de estos chocolates.

Hace tanto que no ríe tan abiertamente que acaba completamente exhausto y con un dolor de estómago descomunal. La caja de chocolates va quedando vacía conforme la pareja sigue platicando y riendo. La noche va dando paso al día y con él, a una de las navidades más blancas que se han visto en años.

— ¿Sabes? — hace una hora más o menos que han decidido recostarse juntos bajo las sábanas; hace mucho frío para estar de pie, añadido a que no han dormido en toda la noche. Tonks comienza a quedarse dormida recostada en su pecho y hace un gran esfuerzo para decir:

— Me encantaría tener un niño. Probablemente no sería una buena madre con lo torpe que soy, pero lo consentiría muchísimo y le enseñaría a volar. Además, te tendría a ti como padre para que lo eduques y esas cosas. Me lo imagino con tus ojos, que me encantan, y me hace mucha ilusión que sea metamorfomago. Sería genial.

El pánico lo invade por unos segundos, hasta que se recuerda a sí mismo su propósito de antes. Ve tan feliz a la chica que no quiere romperle su burbuja de felicidad. Se dice a sí mismo que debe dejar todo eso de lado, y se sorprende al darse cuenta de que le encantaría ser padre. Se ve a sí mismo junto a James y Lily, con un recién nacido Harry y recuerda lo mucho que disfrutó de ese momento.

— A mí me encantaría formar una familia contigo, Dora — después de todo, no es que vayan a tener un hijo en un futuro próximo. Ya se preocupará de todo después, ahora lo único importante es esa sonrisa en la cara de la joven mientras se va quedando dormida — Un niño con el cabello de colores exóticos.

— Remus…

— Dime

— Esta ha sido la mejor Navidad de mi vida — dicho esto, se queda profundamente dormida.

Remus Lupin, justo antes de sucumbir al sueño, solo puede pensar que no podría estar más de acuerdo con ella. Ya mañana volverían a la guerra, mañana se preocuparía de la licantropía y la herencia que podía transmitir a sus posibles hijos; mañana volvería a temer por la vida de sus seres queridos. Al fin y al cabo, al mirar por la ventana no pudo ver más que un cielo despejado.

Por ese día disfrutaría de su Navidad sin rastros de **luna llena.**

* * *

_No sé si la historia ha quedado lo suficientemente festiva como lo requiere el reto, pero me apetecía escribir algo así. _

_Sé que las fechas no coinciden con lo canon, pero me gustaría pensar que Remus y Tonks tuvieron una oportunidad para ser felices antes de morir. Aclaro que esta no es la concepción de Teddy, eso sería después; solamente quería dar una pincelada de lo que significaría para ambos ese embarazo._

_Por favor pasen a votar. Y si no creen que merezca los puntos ¿Me regalan al menos un review?_

_Un beso,_

_**- Fatty -**_


End file.
